This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Integrated circuits are commonly mounted to circuit boards by inserting leads (sometimes referred to as pins) of the integrated circuit into holes in the board and soldering the leads to the board. For surface mount integrated circuits having a fine lead pitch, the leads are typically soldered to conductive pads on the circuit board. In either case, the leads of an integrated circuit are typically connected to other component leads on the board by conductive traces and vias on the outer and/or inner layer(s) of the board.